


Be Good Until Then

by microphonechecker



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship: JB/Everyone, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microphonechecker/pseuds/microphonechecker
Summary: "Stop trying to be Superman."Or the four times JB comforts people and the one he is comforted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is 2k of pure self indulgent relationship study. I actually had this idea after they lost on Inkigayo with Never Ever and Jinyoung was visibly upset.  
> This is for Bianca, who puts up with all my annoying headcanons about their dorm life and my need to have JB showing his soft side, but for Mark only.
> 
> Title and inspiration come from Butch Walker's Be Good Until Then.

**Jinyoung.**

It starts from the moment he meets each of them, this need to be in control and protect his boys. It’s the sort of responsibility Jaebum will take automatically and proudly, as the oldest one. He won’t dwell on it or even think before pushing his own feelings aside and taking care of whoever needs him.

With Jinyoung it has been happening for a while, now. They went through enough together to be familiar with searching for comfort on each other, to know all the tears and why they are falling down.

And this is precisely why Jaebum knows better than anyone else how to act when he sees Jinyoung about to break down.

The signs are all there, his expression is blank and his eyes follow. He gets progressively quieter and snappier at the same time, turning Yugyeom’s videogame off and staring Bambam and Jackson into silence when they are loudly singing in the kitchen.

None of them ask questions, they just move around and keep doing their own thing. Yugyeom joins Mark and Youngjae by the computers and Bambam starts playing music in his room, while Jackson tries to get a laugh or two out of Jinyoung and fails.

“Can I talk to you?” Jaebum asks, but all of them know it’s not really a request.

Jackson quietly removes himself from the living room and heads after Bambam once again, and Jaebum drags Jinyoung to his room.

The routine is always the same. They sit down on the bed first, some space between them and get used to the silence. Then comes the first look, Jinyoung’s eyes full of worries, regrets, sometimes even fear or disappointment and Jaebum is able to read every single one of them.

Jaebum is also able to talk them out of a very stubborn Jinyoung, who insists for minutes at time he is okay despite the tears filling his eyes and his mouth shaking. 

So they talk. And they finally get physically closer, their bodies almost unconsciously moving until they are lying down and facing each other, bodies close enough that there is no need for more than whispers.

They talk and try to find solutions together, Jaebum with his firm and reassuring voice bringing Jinyoung back to his senses.

There are days where crying takes up most of their time together, days where Jinyoung throws himself into Jaebum’s arms and just allows himself to be held, to be comforted. 

Those days are the hardest for Jaebum, but those are also the days he feels like he is doing something right. When after hours sobbing and letting out his feelings in several ways, none of them vocal, he can get a smile out of Jinyoung. 

That’s when it’s worth it.

**Bambam and Yugyeom.**

Sometimes Bambam and Yugyeom come to him separately. After a fight between the two of them, or when they are homesick. Yugyeom will approach him quietly, just standing around and observing while Bambam will act out, waiting for Jaebum to give him the proper attention, like little kids do.

At other times, and those are the most common ones, they come together. Hand in hand, eyes scared and apprehensive.

Usually Bambam is the one who asks to talk, even him treating Yugyeom with extra care and taking up responsibility. Then Jaebum will take them out, sometimes a convenience store for ramen, and if he feels like it’s more serious than usual, a restaurant for real dinner.

Before, their worries would come in form of feeling excluded from the friendship bonds they’ve formed along the years despite constant reassurance from the others that it wasn't the case. It would mostly be based off the fact that especially Mark, Jinyoung and himself would treat them as children, as opposed to equals and Jaebum found his way to deal with that.

Now, it’s a regular event for them to be scared they are not doing enough for the group, or the other members. Even to feel left out when it comes to the important decisions they make for their collective future, so they come to Jaebum for a reminder that they do matter and their efforts are appreciated.

And while the praises don't come on a daily basis, Jaebum couldn't be prouder of who the two of them have become lately, of how much they’ve grown. 

How improved they are, from singing, to their ever bettering dancing, going through their now mature personalities when it matters. He couldn’t be prouder of them as artists and people.

So after telling them as much, they will give him big smiles and start teasing, just to deflect from how much they needed that to be able to go on. They joke to finish getting rid of the weight of the insecurities they were carrying for days.

“You are so soft, _ hyung,”  _ Yugyeom will laugh brightly and receive a smack on the shoulder, or a playful shove in return.

And the rest of their night goes easily, their private time being cherished by all three.

**Jackson.**

If someone knows how to drive everyone insane, Jackson is that person. He is the one who, when upset, will walk around their dorm sulking and talking to himself, but refusing to simply come up and tell anyone the reason for his behavior.

He sits down on the far end of their living room, throwing sad looks at Jinyoung or Mark, sometimes Bambam, waiting for them to read on his eyes whatever it was they did in the past to make him upset and those are usually the same reason as the last five hundred times, so Jaebum feels like they should know how to fix it by now.

There are times they do and each of them will have their own way to deal with Jackson, showering him with compliments being the most common one. But when they don't, when they feel like they did nothing wrong, Jackson will knock on Jaebum’s door and apologize for interrupting his reading.

Jaebum simply shakes his head, as if saying there is no problem and then he opens his arms, inviting him to the bed.

“Wanna cuddle?” Jaebum asks quietly, pushing his book to the side. 

The positive answer comes in form of Jackson’s whole body wrapping around Jaebum’s, his arms on his waist and head resting on his chest.

“Wanna talk about it?” He also asks, but that answer is a negative one, with a grunt.

So Jaebum cuddles him for as long as Jackson manages to be still, just curling his body even further against him, but after a while he is always restless. 

“Jackson?” He calls and has to wait a few seconds for the answer. “What do you call bears with no ears?”

Jackson turns his head up with an amused smile to the sound of the English words.  It’s not that uncommon for them to switch to English in private now, that they are all good at it, but Jaebum isn't one to start those moments very often.

Jaebum smiles instantly, Jackson’s face looking brighter already.

“If it’s a bad joke, I’ll leave and go cuddle…” He stops mid sentence and bites his lips.

“You go what? Cuddle Jinyoung?” He tries, back to Korean now, and by the sour look Jackson gives him, he knows how the other party is really Jinyoung this time. Or again. “You know he didn't mean to upset you, right?”

“Whatever,” Jackson shrugs, but Jaebum hits his arm lightly.

“Listen to what your elder is saying,” the words don't really hold any weight, but Jackson looks back at him and pays attention anyway. “Whatever he did, it was because it’s Jinyoung. He would never hurt any of us on purpose okay? I bet he doesn't even realize he fucked up.”

“He doesn't…” Jaebum laughs and watches Jackson getting up slowly.

“He is taking a nap, so as the leader I'm giving you permission to wake him up while making a lot of noise. Get Bam to film it.” 

Jackson’s eyes light up at that and he plants a long kiss on Jaebum’s cheeks, large hands holding his face so he can't shy away from that.

When he reaches the door, he looks back and smiles again.

“B, by the way, that's what you call bears without ears.” He says as Jackson is closing the door, only to get a loud groan back.

**Youngjae.**

When Youngjae is home, quiet, but you can't find him near the computers, you know something is wrong.

There are times, if it’s late at night and they aren't too busy the next day, that Jaebum will surprise him with a bottle of Soju and a playlist, so they can talk and then laugh whatever problem he has off.

Today, the sun is out and they have a free afternoon so Jaebum grabs one of Coco’s leashes and knocks on Youngjae’s door.

“We are going to the park,” he says watching Coco’s short legs moving faster than it can handle to the sight of the leash and it comes crashing at him.

Jaebum laughs at the clumsy dog and crouches down, picking it up while he waits for Youngjae to move. 

“I’ll wait outside, okay?” 

Their walk to the park is filled with silence, with the exception of Jaebum playing with Coco who is barking happily and licking his face every opportunity it gets.

His problems might not be the biggest ones, but Jaebum thinks they are somewhat the most important part of Youngjae’s personality. 

From the start he has had problems dealing with his negative feelings because he ignores them. When Youngjae is happy, he is a ray of sunshine, but he can also bottle up anger and sadness and emotionally harm himself by simply not knowing how to let it out.

Getting there, they release Coco and start throwing a ball around so it can collect the toy and bring back to them and that's when Youngjae starts talking.

All he needs is a small push and the feelings will start overflowing, his words tripping on each other due the speed and his inability to control them and it’s actually sweet that even in times of difficulties, he is still so himself.

The first time it happened, back when they were too young to know better, it had scared Jaebum. It was a new dynamic found, it was even a bit too much to have someone trusting you this much, someone willing to share such parts of themselves with you.

But now, older even though most of the time he feels like he still doesn't know better, or anything at all really, he has learned to appreciate the role he plays on Youngjae’s life and sometimes, he feels like he needs it as much.

**Mark.**

Mark, rage outbursts and crying jags included, is the best out of them dealing with his emotions. He won't hide anything he feels, from utter happiness to devastating heartbreak.

On good days, when he is happy, Mark will show it by outdoing Jackson and Bambam in energy. If he misses his family, he will ask to be left alone for a Skype session, or invite one or two of them to watch a movie and spend time together. 

When he is angry, it's better to leave it alone or he will, literally, break something. Be it a glass or somebody’s face. 

When it comes to Mark things are different and they switch roles without even realizing.

Mark will notice a change of mood in Jaebum within seconds. One word said the wrong way, or left unsaid, is enough for him to be on the receiving end of worried looks.

So when Mark knocks at his door at midnight and asks him if he wants to take a walk, it’s not a surprise. Of course he goes. He always does.

To call Mark his safe space would be the biggest cliche of their relationship, but sitting down on the sidewalk, when there is no one around - partially because of the time, partially the cold, that’s when Jaebum feels light and relaxed for the first time in a while. 

They don't talk much, the silence is comfortable and none of them have desperate needs to spit out meaningless words. 

It has been this way from the start, their friendship built on mutual respect and a sense of familiarity you don't find too often, let alone so easily.

Everything between them is both natural and carefully calculated, from the brush of their shoulders and knees firmly pressed together, to the lazy smile Jaebum gives Mark as if saying thank you to the “ _ it’s not your fault” _ Mark whispers, after probably thinking too much about it.

“At one point you have to stop blaming yourself for everything,” Mark says.

“I just feel like I should be able to do more for them…” He starts, slowly and unsure, his thoughts racing on his mind as the words start to come out.

He is able, then, to let out most of his worries and troubles. Mark just listens, taking in every word and there is something comforting in just being able to talk, without interruptions, but still knowing you are being listened to.

When Jaebum finishes talking, he lets out a deep breath that makes Mark giggle.

“You know neither of us is expecting you to solve all of our problems, right?” He asks bluntly.

“I do but…”

“Stop trying to be Superman, he is not even the best hero,” Mark shrugs and elbows Jaebum’s arm lightly.

“Who is the best one?” 

Mark is in silence for a bit, his expression a picture of thoughtfulness and a soft smile playing on his lips.

“The ones with flaws, like Spiderman or Batman who are constantly making stupid decisions, but are driven by passion and are not scared of being human.”

The words hit Jaebum with a force that he is not even sure Mark intended, but he still understands what Mark means.

“You don't have to be strong all the time, it terrifies people,” Mark continues, with an unreadable look, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as he thinks about his words. “They are intimidated by you most of the time.”

“Not you?” He tries playfully, but his eyes still meet Mark’s, serious and focused.

Mark’s head moves from side to side and he snorts, the  _ “as if”  _ implied, making Jaebum shove him with a frown of fake discontent. 

He loses balance even though he is sitting down and pulls Jaebum with him when he falls, so the next thing he knows, they are both lying down, his head on Mark’s hips as they laugh way too loud for that time of the night.

They stay like that and at some point their hands find their way together, fingers intertwined and Mark squeezes them a little.

And for a split of a second, it’s like everything stops and there is no one else in the world, like Mark giggling for no reason and the points where their bodies are touching are the only things that matter. As if the sky full of stars and the cool breeze of the night is for them only.

“But if you want to be Superman, at least let us see Clark, yeah? He is the better half.” The words come as a whisper, like he doesn't want to disturb the silence, ruin the moment.

“So should I be Batman, Spiderman or Clark Kent?” He asks after a few moments of considering those words.

“I think…” Mark takes a deep breath and Jaebum feels his chest going up and down again. “I think you should be yourself. That’s more than enough.”

When it comes to Mark things are always different.


End file.
